Night And Dark
by 246Nakuro
Summary: It's set in modern Time. Summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Night and Dark**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Summary: When Sesshomaru wakes up after being transported to his new job area he happens to run into Kagome. Only she's not who she says she is. **_

_**Chapter 1: They Meet. **_

Sesshomaru groaned and slowly rose to his feet, he stared trying to figure out where he was. When he saw the pod he knew he had landed safely, hearing an argument he turned to face the sound. He saw a girl running from what looked like an entire gang. To his surprise she was avoiding their attacks pretty well. Suddenly he saw one of the men use a bat on her head, and she fell like a rag doll to the ground. He knew that he had to go the other way and getting involved with a gang was about the worse thing he could do for his mission, but this human girl was defenseless. He had to help her.

"Hey!" The group looked at the man with long white hair down to the small of his back, with the crescent moon on his forehead, and the two magenta stripes on both cheeks, and they laughed.

"What is this Halloween?" The leader of the gang asked Sesshomaru. "Go home and lay off the whiskey and the make-up." The leader turned back to beating up the girl hearing a metal moving thing, the group looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear last time." The group took a step back from Sesshomaru as he was holding his gun at the ready. "I'll see to it that you understand this time. You might wanna run before I completely loose my temper."

The group ran off and Sesshomaru put his gun back in its holder and walked over to the girl. He hadn't gotten a good look at her before, but now he could, her hair was a jet black in color and almost as long as his, her fair skin, shone well against her red dress. What had she been doing anyway to anger these men.

Hearing a groan he looked back at her face, her dark chocolate eyes became confused. "Who are you?"

"A friend. I'm Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru told her and the girl fell into unconsciousness again.

Sesshomaru picked her up and caring her to his new place, he had just arrived when his cell rang. Setting the girl down gently on the soft sofa that was already there in the living room he answered the cell.

"You are late. I've been trying to call your new home phone and you didn't pick up." It was Inutashio his boss and dad.

"Yeah well…" Sesshomaru looked back at the girl that had such a peaceful face. "I got a little… distracted."

"Yes about her. Dump her off."

"Excuse me?"

"Trust me she'll be more trouble than she's worth. As soon as she's healed. Dump her. She's not like a normal girl. She's… Different."

"I gathered that. No normal girl, at least no normal human girl, could fight off a gang. I'll watch my back. But I'll decide when to kick her out."

With that Sesshomaru hung up the phone and hearing a groan looked over at the girl. Her dark brown eyes opened and she sat up quickly rubbing the bump on her head. She was grumbling something even Sesshomaru's super hearing couldn't pick up.

"Damn bastard's gonna pay." The girl mumbled.

"Hey there. You doing ok?" Sesshomaru asked her kneeling down and sitting gracefully on the floor.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I'm a little out of it. It's Sesshomaru right? You told me earlier. I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you." The girl now known as Kagome told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood, and turned towards the kitchen. "You thirsty? Hungry?"

"No. I'm fine thanks. This your place?"

"Yep. For the time being." Sesshomaru told Kagome from the kitchen.

"It's amazing!"

"Thank you."

The phone suddenly rang, and Kagome who was close to it and it being his home phone, answered. "Hello." Sesshomaru was about to grab the phone when he was stopped dead still by Kagome's response. "Yuki Shirimana? That seems a little sketchy." There was a silence. "Yeah he's here." Another silence. "Sure. Oh and by the way, I'll help you find out his true name." There was another silence as Kagome handed Sesshomaru the phone.

Sesshomaru talked with his dad, confused as to what to expect, but as he continued talking and got more and more info on his mission, he started walking around the house asking questions. Looking at the sofa he practically dropped the phone. Kagome was gone! Poof vanished into thin air. He told his dad to forget it and hung up chasing after Kagome. After an hour of searching he got nowhere until he saw a man that fit Yuki's description.

He tried everything but got not much, he called for back up. Suddenly the entire back up crew looked at a women that was talking to Yuki. She was in a stunning blue dress that hugged her curves, and ehm… showed some cleavage. Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel like he knew her from somewhere before. Yuki and her started up a conversation and the group followed her, she walked towards them and they all acted as if they were just talking to one another, it was then that Sesshomaru saw the eyes.

Those dark brown eyes he had seen only once before. No way, was she really helping them? He wouldn't believe it. He was sure that lots of women had dark brown eyes it wasn't new. They followed the new couple at a distance. Kagome faked a believable smile and walked into the fancy restaurant with "Yuki." On their way out Kagome pretended to trip and "Yuki" caught her.

"Oh." Kagome gave an embarrassed smile. "These silly heels. They break so easily don't they?"

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok my women?" Yuki, told Kagome.

"Sure thing." Yuki walked off and Kagome opened the thing that was in her right hand. "Kouga Yumota." Walking towards Sesshomaru and the others they got ready for a fight, only she walked over to Sesshomaru placing the I.D. in his hand. "I hate undercover work. Don't ask me to do it again ok?" Kagome turned and winked at him. "Unless you want your jewels no longer attached."

Sesshomaru had never met someone who could be so charming one minute, and the next his worst nightmare. It was actually turning him on. "Well next time a little warning, before you take off. Ok?"

Kagome smiled truthfully and slapped him on the back. "You got it. Toddles."

Kagome was gone before anyone could say a word, but to Sesshomaru, it made him happy. He'd see her again. He just knew it. On his way home he talked to the others trying to prove she wasn't a villain, but they wouldn't believe him. As he entered the house he was pushed down to the ground as his windows were shattered and thousands of bullets flew in. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome who had tackled him to the ground.

"Seems Kouga isn't to happy about how we found out his identity." Kagome gave a small laugh. "If only he knew who he was dealing with." Kagome pulled out a cell phone that Sesshomaru didn't know she had. Opening it she didn't even dial the number. "Hey Sango. Seems our little friend here is a tad bit angry. Lets shake him up a bit shall we?"

The voice on the other end was feminine but also stern. "As you wish. I hope you continue to help those of the whispered."

Kagome closed the phone and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. "Wait! What the hell are you…!"

"No time! Just… come with me!" Kagome told him and they jumped out the window of a twenty story building. "You might want to get into the belly flop position." Kagome did this, and Sesshomaru hesitantly followed and they landed on a jet plane, Sesshomaru was holding on for dear life when a man opened the hatch and Kagome smiled. "Hey there Miroku! Thanks for the save."

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru into the jet and to his surprise she sat down and started to take off her shirt. "Gah! What are you doing?!" Sesshomaru had never been flustered before, but then again, he had never seen any part of any women naked.

"Taking my shirt off, isn't it obvious?" Kagome told him with a smile, as he turned his back on her.

Before he could say anything, he heard footsteps and watched as Kagome walked towards the front of the jet with a shirt on. He followed her at a distance, and to the front of the jet. She sat down next to a women with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Please. Sit down." The girl with the ponytail told Sesshomaru. "We have much to talk about, and not much time."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Truth**_

When Sesshomaru got out of the jet, and back into his house he turned to see Kagome waving back at him as the jet took off again. Sango stood next to her and when out of Sesshomaru's sight she turned and walked with Sango into the back of the plane.

"Nice man. Don't forget your job Kagome." Sango told her friend who was more a sister to her.

"I haven't forgotten Sango. He's different. He would be a great person to have on our side should things go sour." Kagome told Sango. "I won't tell him too much."

"You told him your real name. This alone could cause a huge problem."

"I've only told him my real first name. I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you're right. For you're sake. You know full well that boss man doesn't accept failures."

"I know. " 'I never told Sango the truth, that the old boss died, and his son took over. The son he asked me to raise. Shippo will always keep a good business going, and protect those in his secret service. But he would never throw me out. Worse comes to worse I'll have to be a normal girl for the rest of my life. I can deal with that.' "Don't worry Sango. See ya later." Kagome jumped out of the jet and using her parachute landed safely. "Don't worry Sango. I'll get this Sesshomaru character to join the organization. I promise." Kagome's cell rang and she answered it.

"Hey mom I need help." Shippo had always called Kagome his mom, ever since birth. His mother had died birthing him so Kagome had adopted him right off the bat.

"Sure thing." Kagome kept his secret that he had no family left and that he looked to one of the members of the organization. "How can I help?"

Sesshomaru awoke and went into the living room, drowsy and needing some coffee.

"Hello." Sesshomaru jumped about five feet in the air and landed ungracefully on his back, Kagome looked over the couch at him with a smile.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Sesshomaru had never been so annoyed and angered as to allow his emotions to come out, but something about this girl unlocked them every time.

"Doing what?"

"Popping up out of nowhere!"

"Why does it bug you?"

"Yes!" Sesshomaru growled out at her.

"Hmmmm." Kagome seemed to think for a minute. "Ok I'll stop doing it."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru sighed out.

"Starting tomorrow."

Sesshomaru was going to turn around and tell her starting now, but she was gone. "I hate that girl."

Grabbing his cup of coffee he walked outside only to be startled again, by her chipper voice. "So where are we going?"

"Gah!" Sesshomaru turned to glare at Kagome who gave that happy smile again. "We? You? You are staying here. I'm going to go off on a job."

"That's some odd thoughts you got there."

"How do you figure?"

"How do you propose you're going to keep me here?"

Sesshomaru grabbed his hidden handcuffs and handcuffed Kagome to the house post. "I'll be back. Later." Sesshomaru took off towards his dad and Kagome looked unimpressed at the handcuffs, then a happy smile came on her features.

"This is gonna be fun."

Sesshomaru arrived at the place they were staking out with his dad who gave him a confused look. "Where are your handcuffs?"

"Long story. Look can I just borrow another pair?" Sesshomaru asked as the entire group stared as the handcuffs landed right in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was scared but looked behind him anyway right into a cross-armed Kagome. "Not much good if they don't keep your prisoner contained. Need more info from Kouga huh? Let's see if I can help you out."

"Wait!" But she was gone again no one could find her. "I really, really hate that girl."

Inuyasha chuckled because Sesshomaru had never been so angry. He would have to find out what this girl was doing to him so he could torture his brother. To their surprise the man that wouldn't come out of his house was now more than willing since Kagome was there. The group followed at a distance, and Kagome seemed to be really gritting her teeth with this guy. The question was why? He certainly seemed nice to her.

"I wasn't expecting my women to come back so soon." Kouga told Kagome with one of his smiles. "Not that I'm not happy you're here. Just what's the occasion?"

"Oh? Does there have to be an occasion to talk to a man?" Kagome asked with a happy smile. "You men are so suspicious."

Kouga laughed and waved his hand in front of his body. "No, no, not at all. I was just curious is all."

"Well… to be completely honest… I do need someone to listen to me."

"I'm all ears."

"Would you by chance know anything about the April Heist?"

"April Heist? N… Never heard of it. Why?"

'Defiantly hiding something.' "Oh just curious is all. See my sister was taken and killed in that heist."

"Your… Sister?" Kouga felt his heart plummet to his stomach.

"Yes." Kagome allowed some fake tears to fall. "She had only begun to live."

"Hey, hey, don't cry. I might know a little something."

'Gotcha!' "Please tell me. I want to know who killed my two month old sister, please."

"Of course. This way."

Sesshomaru felt his heart beat a thousand times faster as Kouga lowered his hand to Kagome's waist pushing her closer to him. He didn't know why, seeing as how he hadn't done anything with her. Not that he would have. That girl was a thorn in his side pushing all his buttons just to see what they did. He couldn't stand her, and yet at the same time, he couldn't keep himself away from this feeling. What was it? As Kagome walked out she walked away from the group and to a road no one would see them on, then handed the paper to Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry about your sister." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sister? What sister?" Kagome asked with a laugh. "That was just bait for the trap, and Kouga took it. I don't HAVE a sister. Never did. I'll be in your apartment should you need me."

Before Sesshomaru could say one word she was gone again. Sighing he looked at the paper and handed it to his dad as his mission was now done. He was completing missions much faster than before, thanks to Kagome. Once he arrived at his apartment he saw Kagome punching a pillow like it was an evil person.

"You and your stupid kindness!" Sesshomaru leaned against the door silently, Kagome was punching the pillow with Kouga's face on it. "Why do you have to be like him?! Why don't you act more like… well a jerk! I foolishly hate you! And I'm foolishly starting to trust you!"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat but to his surprise she just started crying into the pillow. He looked at Kagome and felt his heart going a thousand miles a minute. He just looked at her and felt stuck to the floor. He turned and left her be to try and get over his beating heart he was sure she heard because it was so loud. Something about this girl had changed him, it may have only been a few days, but he was changing because of her. Suddenly a man came into the apartment and walked straight into where Kagome was, grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room, Kagome fighting him the entire way. Sesshomaru stood in front of his father to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked sternly.

"I told you to get her out of here as soon as she was healed, you haven't done that. So I'll do it for you."

"She's helped us dad! Why throw her out!"

"She's not who she says she is. She part of the WAPA organization."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he turned to face Kagome. "Is this true? Have you lied to me?"

"Sesshomaru… I'm sorry." Kagome finally spoke up after a long silence, Sesshomaru felt it.

The feeling of his heart dropping to his stomach, and feeling of betrayal, Sesshomaru's dad started taking her away again while Kagome called Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched as his dad and Kagome argued then Kagome turned and started to walk away, she looked back up at him. His eyes narrowed and he felt something happen with his heart. He never felt this before, he closed the window and walked away.

Suddenly his cell rang and he picked it up only to hear the voice he felt he would never to be able to stand again after this. "I know you're mad at me. I know you probably hate me for lying to you. But I didn't completely lie to you. My name IS Kagome. It's Kagome Higurashi. I'm sorry. Bye."

Before he could say something the phone was hung up, and he rushed to the window, to see Kagome walking away, only this time she didn't look back. "I'm a fool. I was a fool to help you. I was a fool to protect you. And now, I'm foolishly falling in love with you." Sesshomaru whispered out as he slid down the wall and into the sitting position.


End file.
